


Hide Out

by verdictlesslife (Jaetion)



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, Cowboys, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/verdictlesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Dan take refuge in a barn.  Response to the prompt "3:10 To Yuma, Ben Wade/Dan Evans hide-out" from Porn Battle at Insanejournal (July 2009).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Out

Breaking into the barn was easy enough. He doesn't like it, but Wade's right for once: a flash flood would kill them faster than any posse. He leads the horses in as Wade keeps watch, then they stand by the barn doors, waiting - No one comes, and Dan lowers his gun with a sigh. He checks the door again, running his hand over the rough wood to make sure it's closed tight. The howling like a coyote wind is on their side for once, and Dan figures that no farmer'd be able to hear them through the storm. The cows do, though, and when Wade strikes a match and lights the lantern, rows of eyes blink back at them.

"The eyes of the Lord are in every place seeing the evil and the good." Wade quotes and then chuckles; in the flicking light, his grin is wolfish and whole face feral.

Dan grabs the lantern and turns the flame down as dim as he can get it. He frowns again at the door; even if it's unlikely like pigs flying that anyone will find them, there's no need to tempt fate. With the lantern's glow barely extending two feet around him, he has to walk slowly so he doesn't trip and set the whole damn place on fire. Or tear his damn stitches, he thinks as he shrugs his arm in its sling. The cows shuffle and low as he peers into their stalls. "There's the ladder."

Wade climbs up into the dark hayloft first, rain from his jacket splattering down, then holds out his hand to help pull Dan up. Ascending the ladder is a awkward experience; it wobbles on unsteady legs and he curses a bit under his breath as he tries to hold on with his good arm. He loops his busted arm around the rung, which hurts like a son of a bitch, and shuffles up, then finally passes the lantern and closes his cold fingers around Wade's rough hand.

The hay's a little damp under them and Dan can feel a stream of icy wind blowing in from some hole somewhere, but the roof's good enough. He takes his jacket off slowly, clamping his teeth down hard against the pain when it gets stuck on the bandages. It's a clean wound and he's lived through worse, but that's all cold comfort. Dan looks up into the darkness between the ceiling's beams, listening to the storm and Wade kicking off his boots, the hay muffling everything like he's got cotton in his ears. The lantern makes weird shapes in the bales; some of shadows look like devils, and Dan bets that Wade's got a thousand verses about that. He shivers a bit, shucks his boots, too, and digs into the hay. It's better than trying to camp in the mountains, anyway, even if means they'll have to sneak out before the farmer gets up. "I'll take first watch."

Wade blows out the light and dark swallows up everything. "How's your arm?"

Dan flexes his fingers and swallows hard, but it doesn't feel like it's going to fall off anymore. "All right."

He can hear Wade move around and turns toward him out of reflex even though he can see jack shit. Suddenly Wade presses against his back, Wade's warmth seeping through his clammy shirt. Dan doesn't help him yank his shirt up but he doesn't stop him, because Wade's hands are warm and there's something stirring in the pit of his stomach. Wade gets Dan's jeans open and works his hand down and around his cock; his other arm wraps around Dan's stomach, making him lean back.

In the dark, there's only the heat of Wade around him. His hands are callused, but fuck that. His shirt's wet against Dan's back, but the slide of it over his spine feels rough and good like fingernails. Wade's breath on the back of his neck is hot and when he kisses there, a shiver runs down Dan's back like a bolt of lightning. He grabs hold of Wade's legs, ignoring the pain from his wounded arm. The hay dust makes it hard to breath and his ears still feel stuffed; it's like being in a dream or something, unreal and fantastic. When Wade nips Dan's ear, teeth sharp and wet and and and - Dan comes at last, squeezing his eyes and mouth down tight as he spurts over Wade's hand.

He slumps against Wade. It's hard to open his eyes again, harder to think or say something that isn't a groan.

"I'll take first watch," Wade says with a chuckle.


End file.
